


seventh heaven

by sleepingatnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deepthroating, Living Together, M/M, Mouth Play, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, dreamy kags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingatnight/pseuds/sleepingatnight
Summary: kageyama has troubles with staying asleep and hinata knows how to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> even though it's not stated - kageyama and hinata are both in their 20's and in college!

kageyama has trouble sleeping at night. whenever he finds himself waking up in the middle of the night with his heart beating out of his chest and in a cold sweat, he knows what to do: wake up hinata. hinata and he have been living together for a while now, and he knows that kageyama has issues with staying asleep without having night terrors. so when kageyama wakes him up at 3:30 in the morning, he knows he needs him. 

“hinata,” kageyama says while clutching onto his shirt. 

“i’m here tobio,” he begins to stroke his back, “it’s okay.” he lifts up kageyama’s head and brushes his bangs from his head and softly places a kiss on his forehead. kageyama noticeably calms down from that and then takes a deep breath and lets go of hinata.

“it was awful,” he says, wiping his cheeks with the sleeves of his sweater, “i thought i actually lost you.”

“i’m here now, everything is fine.” hinata smiles at him. kageyama chuckles and sniffles, and lays his head back down on his pillow. 

hinata then laid down next to kageyama, inching himself closer to him, and then just stares at kageyama.

“what are you looking at?” kageyama says, to which hinata doesn’t respond. he then reaches down to kageyama’s hand and picks it up and kisses it. he kisses the knuckles, the dips between each one and his palms. hinata looks up to see kageyama staring intently at him, and suddenly, he slowly put kageyama’s index finger into his mouth. 

licking all around the grooves of his finger and kageyama inserts his middle finger into his mouth. the atmosphere had changed in less than a minute and kageyama could feel his pajama bottoms becoming tighter. he continued to push his fingers into hinata’s mouth, saliva and soft groans coming out sporadically. hinata pushed his free hand down to kageyama’s hips and began drawing circles on them, slowly pushing down his pajamas, and began palming him through his boxers.

he could feel the precum through the fabric, and took kageyama’s fingers out of his mouth. kageyama then ripped the bed sheets away from them, and quickly took off his pajamas. right before removing his boxers, hinata stopped him.

“leave them on for now.” he said in a lewd voice, kageyama shivered and then muttered out a raspy “okay” and brought his hands up to hinata’s head and pulled him down for a kiss. when hinata opened his mouth, he immediately did the same. it was 4 in the morning and his guard was down, so he wasn’t paying any attention to how submissive he was being. he was too focused on hinata spreading small kisses on his stomach and on his hips, then kissing his shaft through the fabric. kageyama bucked his hips and hinata pushed down his thighs. quickly, a fierce scarlet red blush spread across kageyama’s face but hinata was busy licking kageyama’s cock through the cotton of his boxers.

“hinata, please” kageyama begged, hinata looked up with a smirk on his face and then pushed down his lover’s boxers and took the tip of his dick into his mouth. still keeping eye contact, kageyama melted. the feeling of hinata’s warm tongue on him was euphoric and he couldn’t keep his whines from coming out of his mouth. hinata licked the precum free from kageyama’s cock, then sat up and began stroke him. 

hinata was pressing the pad of his fingers into kageyama’s inner thigh, knowing it would make him cry out in pleasure. kageyama then remembered how hinata was into noisy sex, which wasn’t surprising by how loud he was on his own. with a few flicks from his wrist, kageyama had whipped his head back into the soft pillow underneath him and loud groans were escaping his mouth without him realizing. then hinata brought his head back down and began to take all of his cock into his mouth, with his free hand rubbing his thigh. kageyama could feel himself coming close to the edge and quickly threaded his hands into hinata’s locks and lightly pushed hinata’s head, making him deep throat him. 

with one last whine, kageyama came, causing his voice to crack. hinata lifted his head up slowly and kageyama was still coming down from his high. he looked up to see hinata wiping his mouth, but no trace of his cum.

“did you just swallow it?” he asked, and hinata nodded his head and kageyama felt instant regret. “i’m sorry i should’ve said something, god i feel like a dick now.”

“no don’t feel bad, i liked it.” hinata giggled and then layed on kageyama’s stomach. he slowly felt himself becoming tired again.

“i love you shouyou.” he said, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

“i love you, tobio.” hinata whispered, then kissed kageyama’s shoulder, and soon fell asleep too.  
(even though he had a hard on)

**Author's Note:**

> got dam it i hate myself
> 
> dont murder me i've never written stuff like This .


End file.
